


What are we? // Emily Prentiss x Reader

by imawhoreforemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhoreforemily/pseuds/imawhoreforemily
Summary: Y/F/N Y/L/N has worked at the BAU for 3 years, and gets along with everyone on the team. What happens when she starts to fall in love with her co-worker whos a player?Would she be able to change her or not?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N POV

It has been 3 years since I've worked at the bau and everyone has been so good to me. At first I thought I wasn't gonna get the job but when my boss aka Aaron Hotchner looked at my file he immediately said I was joining his team. And I was so glad to be apart of his team.

Present day

I woke up at 8:30 and started to do my morning routine and while I was in the restroom I got a message and I grabbed my phone and checked it.

"hey y/n we have a case and we need everyone here ASAP"-Penelope

"okay ill be there in 5"-y/n 

Shit cant we just have a break and have fun at least for a day I thought while I got dressed. I decided on wearing a simple red skirt and a white button shirt and my hair down. I only put some lip gloss and I grabbed my go-bag and keys and my phone and walked to my car.

I drove and made it to the work in less that 4 minutes and I walked to the conference room and I saw everyone sitting down ready to go over the case.

"Hey I'm here" I said walking to the seat next to Emily sitting down

And when I looked at her my mouth watered. She looked so hot in the suite she was wearing I mean she looks hot in anything she weirs but right now she look really hot. I kept looking at her till she turned and saw me staring and she smirked and I looked back to the file garcia gave us.

Everyone knew Emily was a lesbian but not everyone knew I was also a lesbian the only person that I told was spencer. He would always catch me starring at Emily and one time he told me that she liked girls and that's when I told him I also liked girls and ever since then he always tells me to tell her how I feel about her but I know Emily doesn't like girls like me. I'm blonde, shy, weird, short, and I always stutter when I talk to people that intimidate me which is everyone.

And from what I've seen and heard Emily likes girls that aren't weird or stutter when they talk or that are shy like me and I've seen her with girls that are famous or that own lots of big and great building around Quantico or other places. 

I shook those thoughts off and I caught myself staring at her body. She had a wonderful body, her arms god her arms always drove me crazy, she was buff but not to much but you could see her muscles when she wore tight clothes. I always thought how it would feel like having her choke me while she spit on my mouth or how her fingers would feel deep inside me. God the things I would let her do to me.

I felt myself get wet by thinking of her so I rubbed my legs together while looking at her. I then looked at her lips and they look soft and how I wish I could kiss her right now. How I wish I could feel her tongue in me while I look down at her while she eats me ou-. Before I could finish I felt someone touch my thigh and I looked down and saw it was Emily and I looked at her and she gave me a smile "hey are you okay" she said

"u-uh y-yeah" I said holding my breath because she had her hand on my thigh and I didn't know what to do

"Okay well we're heading to the jet" she said 

I then looked around and saw everyone looking at me and I saw spencer smirk knowing what I was thinking of.

"O-okay" I said and she took her hand away I could finally breath.

I grabbed my things and I saw Spencer walking towards me.

"So what was that about" he said

"W-what are you talking about" I said

"You know what I mean you were staring at her and then I saw her hand move down which touched your thigh and you stopped breathing for a moment or am I wrong" he said

"N-no" I said and looked to the ground

"Why don't you just tell her y/n" he said

"Because what if she doesn't want me spencer you know I'm not her type" I said

"Y/N if you don't tell her then you wont know" he said 

"Ill tell her some day spence" I said 

We both walked to the jet and we both sat together and I looked around to see Emily but I saw her looking at me already but when I saw her she was biting her lip and looking down at my legs then up to my breast. Wait is she checking me out no she isn't she doesn't like people like me, I thought.

"So you still think she doesn't want you" spence whispered in my ear 

"W-what" I said 

" I saw the way she looked at you y/n and I know you saw that too" he said

I didn't know what to say cause it was true she was checking me out. I grabbed my phone and went straight to Instagram and started to look at peoples post. When I got a message from Emily.

You should wear skirts more often-Emily 

As soon as I read it my cheeks turned red and I was shocked that she just said that. I looked up to her and I saw her looking at me already with a smirk. "Who was that" Spencer said trying to look at my phone but I turned it off immediately. "I-it was s-some old f-friend of m-mine" I lied but I wasn't gonna tell him the truth I mean I trust him but Emily was looking at me.

"hmm sure" he said 

I turned my phone again and I saw the bubbles pop up and I looked at her again and I saw her smile and then I got another message.

You look so beautiful right now y/n and that skirt god it looks so good on you, let me see you- Emily 

W-what does she want to see oh god this cant be happening right now when we are surrounded by everyone 

What do you mean you want to see me-y/n

You know what I mean y/n Ive seen the way you look at me I know you want me- Emily 

I looked back up again with my eyes wide how does she know I want her. I didn't know what to say so I put my phone down. And looked at spencer so he could brake the silent and go over the case.

He then started talking and we all went over the case and I got the chance to get some sleep.

I felt her hand wrap around my neck adding pressure and I moaned and smiled at her while she kissed me. Wow she's a great kisser, her lips are soft and fit perfectly fine with mine. I could feel the wetness in between my legs and I rubbed them together to get some friction going on but I felt her hand spread them wide open. "Emily please touch me" I said "tell me were you want me to touch you" Emily said. "Between my legs p-please" I said. I felt her hand slide down my body and I felt her fingers get close to my throbbing core."E-Em please" I said, as soon as I said that she immediately inserted two of her fingers inside of me. "fuuuuck" I let a loud moan escape," you like that dont you fucking slut" she said but I couldn't form any words all I could do was moan at the feeling of her fingers deep inside of me. "F-faster please e-" before I could finish she applied more pressure to my neck and went faster. I felt a knot in my stomach, I had to cum but I couldn't tell her because the pleasure was too good. "I can feel you clench around my fingers y/n, you have to cum don't you" she said and I nodded. "Then come for me you whore" she said.  
My legs started shaking and I was about to come when I felt someone calling my name but I could hear it from far till I heard it again "Y/N wake up were landing already" the person said and started shaking me. I opened my eyes and I realized I was dreaming and I looked at Spencer and then at the team but they were all in their own world.

"Oh um thanks for waking me up spence" I said but he was starring at me "w-why are you staring at me" I said

"You were dreaming and you were whispering Emily's name" he said

"I-I was" I said

"Yup mind telling me what it was about" he said

I shook my head "uh-uh no" I said looking down

"Well I can tell it was a great dream by the way you were rubbing your legs together" he said with a smirk

"W-what ever" I said 

We finally landed and hotch, emily and I went to the police station.

(ima skip the case lmaoo but they caught the unsub)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We caught the unsub and we were getting our stuff ready to head to the hotel to get ready to have dinner. I got in the suv with Morgan, Reid and Emily and I sat in the back waiting for everyone to get in. I then saw Emily get in the back I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"So y/n what are you wearing tonight" she said 

"u-uhm probably a simple shirt and some pants what about you" I said 

"Uh some grey sweat pants and a black shirt" she said with a smile. God her smile is so beautiful. It always made me melt when she would smile at me. I stared at her and I thought back to the dream I had on the jet. How it felt real but at the same time I knew I could only dream about it knowing nothing could ever happen between us because we worked together and because she doesn't like me. 

We go to the hotel and we got off and grabbed our bags and before I could grab mine Emily reached down and grabbed my bag and hers at the same time and I looked at her, "you know I can grab my bag right" I said and she looked at me and started walking towards the hotel.

"Yeah but I just felt like helping you" she said

"Alright what ever but when we get inside you can give it back" I said 

"Alright y/n" she said 

We all walked inside and waited on the lobby to get our room keys. I saw JJ walking towards us "so there isn't enough rooms for everyone so we are gonna have to pair up" she said holding three cards and I whined at that cause I wanted to have a room to myself.

"W-well I c-can go with spence" I said looking at him 

"Sure come on" he said and JJ gave him one of the key cards she had in her hands. I then told everyone ill see them later and I started walking towards spencer when I felt someone grab my arm. And I look back and saw it was Emily.

"Wait y/n can stay with JJ and me tonight" she said looking at me then to spencer 

"Sure if y/n wants" he said

They both looked at me and I didn't know if I wanted to stay with her because of the dream but at the same time I did want to spend the night with her and see if something would happen.

"s-sure" I said

"Okay then ill be with rossi, spencer and morgan are together and JJ, Emily and y/n are together" Hotch said and we all nodded and headed to the room.

We got there and as soon as JJ opened the door I jumped on one of the beds and I heard JJ and Emily let out a chuckle.

"Well I'm gonna go shower girls" JJ said walking to the restroom

I was laying down when I felt the bed shift to a side and I turned around and saw Emily lay down next to me. Fuck why did she choose this bed when there's another one. 

"So y/n why'd you leave me on read when we were in the jet" she said breaking the silence 

"W-what do you mean" I said giving her my back 

"You know what I mean y/n" she said 

"N-no I don't" I lied knowing damn well what she was talking about 

I felt her hand around my waist and I felt butterflies on my stomach and she turned me around to see her.

"Hmm well let me refresh your memory to see if you remember" she said and I didn't say anything

"Remember when I told you I liked how the skirts looked on you" she said looking down at my lips then to my eyes

"Y-yeah" I said 

"Well you look so hot in them and you have no idea how hard it is for me to not fuck you in front of everyone" she said. And I looked at her in shock, she taught about fucking me holly shit this cant be real, the one and only Emily Prentiss taught about fucking me.

"Why are you shock y/n, your beautiful, smart, shy, innocent, and that's the kind of girls I like" she said with a smile 

Wait she likes me, I thought she liked people that were like her and not shy. 

"Y-you l-like m-me" I said stuttering 

She nodded

I looked at her and then down to her lips and all I wanted to do was taste them so I leaned forward and pressed our lips together.

Oh.my.god I'm kissing Emily for the first time ever. Her lips felt soft against mine.

She bit my lip and I whimpered at the feeling and I felt her hand come up to my neck and she wrapped it around adding some pressure and I smiled in between the kiss.

Emilys POV

When I kissed y/n it felt so good being able to kiss her. I had always taught of her since she started working with us but I never knew she liked girls cause she never told anyone about her sexuality. And I always taught she likes reid but then we both started hanging around and I would catch her starring at me and biting her lip so I knew right there she liked girl but I never asked her because I didn't want to pressure her to do anything like that till she was ready to come out to the team. 

The kiss started to get heated and I knew I had to stop kissing her because JJ was with us and if we don't stop I wouldn't be able to stop myself from fucking the shit out of her. But god I couldn't stop kissing her, her lips were soft and they fit perfectly with mine. I then heard the shower stop and I knew JJ was done so I pulled away and I heard y/n whine at the lost of contact and I smiled at her. 

"Sorry love but JJ is already finish and she cant see us making out" I said getting up 

I grabbed my clothes and sat down on the bed and then I heard the restroom door open and saw JJ getting out.

I looked at her and I saw her hair dripping wow she so beautiful, wait Emily stop you just made out with y/n and your fling with JJ is over. I thought and got up to the restroom.

I took my clothes off and turned the water on and started washing my body then my hair. After I was done I grabbed a towel and dried myself and put my sweat pants and my sports bra I then looked for my shirt and saw I had forgotten it. Oh well Ill just go out like this I mean there's only girls in the room so it shouldn't matter.

I got out the restroom and walked towards my back but I could see the girls starring at me and I smiled knowing damn well I had that effect on them. 

"Take a picture it'll last last longer" I said

"I-I'm gonna go shower guys" y/n said 

"Alright but don't take long love" I said and smiled at her and I saw her blush while she walked to the restroom 

I grabbed my shirt and I saw JJ still starring at me and I walked towards her and grabbed her chin.

"What are you starring at Jareau" I said 

"N-nothing" she said 

"Why are you lying" I said

"I-I'm not l-lying em" she said and her eyes looked down to my breast and I moved closer to her and leaned down to be in her face.

"Yes you are now stop staring at me" I said letting go of her chin

"O-okay" she said but she was still looking at me 

"I said stop looking at me Jareau remember we cant do anything" I said

"W-why not em" she said

"You know why jennifer, whatever we had is over" I said 

She starred at me and before I knew it she leaned in and kissed me. We started making out till we heard the a door open and we pulled away immediately.

Y/N got out the restroom and we started getting ready to go downstairs. 

When we finished we went downstairs and headed to the restaurant Rossi told us to go to.

We got there and we all sat down and I was in between the two girls I had kissed a few minutes ago and we act like nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content...

Y/N POV

After we had gone to dinner I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Emily gave me. But I didn't know if she wanted to talk about it or if it was a one time thing but she did say 'she liked me' but she probably only said that so I could give in. Right now we are back in the hotel and I'm just thinking about how she acted like nothing happened but I also noticed that JJ was acting different since we left the hotel. I don't know what happened during the time I was in the shower while both of them were alone but i do know that before I was working in the BAU they had a fling going on.

I thought about it what if something did happened between them I mean Emily kissed me while JJ was in the restroom so what makes you think she didn't do anything with her.

"Y/N I'm gonna sleep with you is that okay" Emily said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"sure" I said and I moved to the left side and pulled the covers over me.

I felt her scoot closer to me and I couldn't breath for a moment. Having her close to me makes me feel things all over my body. I looked to the side and I saw JJ looking at me and she looked like she was jealous , but why would she be jealous?. 'Did she want Emily to sleep with her' I thought.

"Goodnight Y/N and JJ" Emily said and I felt her hand around my waist. Shit, her hand is around my waist doing small circles on my stomach. It felt so good but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Goodnight em" JJ said, so no good night for me hmm interesting I guess.

"Goodnight Emily" I said and JJ looked at me and she rolled her eyes and turned to the other side. 'What did I do to her' I thought.

"Y/N" Emily said whispering

I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah"

"Can I kiss you" she said, wow so she doesn't talk to me at all at diner and now that we are back at the hotel she wants to kiss me. What is wrong with her.

"W-what why, you haven't talked to me since the last time we kissed and then now you want to kiss me" I said

"I just didn't know you wanted to talk about it cause you didn't talk to me neither" she said 

"Emily you know I don't talk to anyone because I'm shy unless its spencer so what makes you think ill talk to you after the kiss" I said 

"Well I don't know but sorry goodnight" she said closing her eyes and still having her hand around my waist.

I ignored her and I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything that had happened today.

Emilys POV

I know it was wrong of me to kiss y/n and JJ the same night but I just couldn't resist myself knowing I would have to beautiful girls in the same room as me.

I rolled to the other side when I noticed y/n was talking to herself but I ignored her and then I opened my eyes and turned to see the time and it was 5am. "please" I heard y/n whisper. I turned around and I saw her eyes were closed 'maybe its just a dream' I thought and turned back and closed my eyes. 

"More please" I heard her say again that's when I looked under the covers and I saw her legs rubbing against each other and that's when I knew she was having a good dream. I smiled and I moved closer to her and I looked at her to see if she woke up but she was still asleep. "Y-yes I'm your g-good girl" she whispered again at this point I had to do something about it but was I gonna risk it knowing damn well JJ is here too. 

She then started moving her hips and I heard her moan "fuck em". 'Well well well y/n is having a wet dream about me must be nice why don't I make it happen for real' I thought .So I shook her a bit "y/n" I said but she didn't wake up. I shook her a bit harder this time and she opened her eyes and looked at me "hey" I said with a smirk, it wasn't dark in the room so if something did happen JJ would be able to see but I didn't care.

"Um h-hey" she said 

"Do you need any help" I said looking down to her legs

"no" she said looking down and she noticed her hand was in between her legs and she moved it away quickly

"you know it looked like you had a great dream mind telling me what it was about" I said 

"What do you mean I wasn't dreaming" she lied but I knew she was shy and wouldn't tell me the truth

"well then why were you moaning and moving your hips like if you were getting fucked" I said

"I n-need to go to the restroom" she said and she got up quickly and I that was my chance to be alone with her.

I got up with her and as she was about to close the door I stopped it with my hand and immediately got in and I closed it soft so I wont wake up JJ. 

"Emily I need to pee can you give me some space" she said 

"Fine pee and then tell me about the dream you had about me" I said with a smirk and I turned around facing the shower.

I stood there while she did her business when she broke the silence 

"How do you know it was about you" she said

"Well because you were moaning my name" I said

"Oh" she said and I heard the toilet flush "you can turn around already" she said

I turned around and I looked at her but she was looking down and I walked up to her and grabbed her chin so she could look at me.

"So are you gonna tell me about your dream y/n" I said and she blushed and looked away but I turned her head straight to me.

"I- what do you want to know" she said looking at me

"Everything" I said 

"I- I cant" she said 

"why not" I said 

But she didn't say anything so I just grabbed her from the neck and brought her close to me and kissed her hard.

I loved the way she would always blush around me or the way I knew she wanted me and tonight I was gonna have her.

I pulled back to get some air "So are you gonna tell me now" I said 

"fine I-um had a dream of you going down-" she stopped and looked down "continue y/n" I said, "going down on me and eating me out" she said blushing. "Well is it your first time having these kind of dreams" I said and she shook her head, well look at her the shy and innocent looking girl having naughty dreams of me. 

"Well why don't I make it come true" I said and she looked up at me with wide eyes "what" she said. "You heard me y/n" I said "we cant, its against the rules r-remember" she said 

"So are you gonna tell anyone cause I wont for sure" I said and she shook her head 

"Okay then but you have to stay quiet understand" I said lowering my hand down her stomach and I felt her chest raise as soon as I got her top off.

I kissed her again and grabbed her waist and picked her up and walked up to the sink (counter shit idk what its called) and sat her down without breaking the kiss. I then brought my right hand down to her shorts and pulled them down and I broke the kiss and lowered myself to her neck and started sucking on her skin to leave marks so she could remember how good I made her feel. I then switched to the other side and marked her again and after I was satisfied with my work I lowered myself again to her chest and with my left hand I un-clipped her bra and took it off. 

I looked at her for a minute and she covered herself after I looked at her and I took her hands away "don't cover yourself you look beautiful love" I said and I looked at her and she smiled.

"Are you sure you want this y/n" I said and she nodded 

I then took one of her nipples to my mouth and swirled my tongue around it and she let a loud moan and I stopped all my movements and looked at her "didn't I say you had to be quiet" I said and she nodded but I needed to heat it say it so I grabbed her neck and added pressure on it " words y/n I need to hear you" I said "y-yes I know you said that b-but it felt so good" she said 

"Good girl now I don't want to gag you but if you make a sound again ill stop and leave back to the room understand" I said "und-understand" she said and I continued we I had left of and I sucked on her breast and left her a good amount of marks and I continued my way down her body till I reached her thighs and I looked up to her and I saw her looking at me and I could tell she was desperate so I took one of my fingers and brought them up to her lips "open" I said and she opened her mouth and I pushed two fingers inside "now suck" I said and she started to suck on them while we locked eyes and I felt her smile. 'Not so innocent I guess'.

Y/N POV

I had her fingers on my mouth till she took them off and lowered her hand down to my core and without warning she pushed the same two fingers I just had in my mouth inside of me and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning loud. "Fuck y/n your so tight" Emily said. God she was so good at doing that and it felt better than the dreams I've been having. She started moving them fast and I moved my hips and met her thrust at the same time. "Fuck em" I whispered but it sounded more like a whine but I didn't care. I saw her look up and she smirked at me "your enjoying this aren't you y/n" she said and I nodded cause I couldn't form any words as I felt her moving inside me. 

She then moved down and opened her mouth and started eating me out and as soon as I felt her tongue move I let a loud moan and I immediately new I was in trouble. Yup I was she stopped and looked at me "y/n JJ is on the other side of the door and if she wakes up I'm gonna leave you like this but I know your enjoying this so I'm gonna be nice with you, and I'm gonna gag you understand" she said "y-yes" I said and she bought her fingers to my mouth and started gagging me and she went back to my pussy.

She started sucking on my clit while she finger fucked me with her available hand. She was going fast and I threw my head back while my eyes rolled to the back. I never thought she would be this good but I'm glad its happening. I felt myself near the edge but I was enjoying the pleasure so much that I couldn't speak or say anything all I did was bring her head closer with my hands and pulled her hair while she ate me out. 

"aww does my little whore have to cum" she said and I nodded

"Well then cum for me" she said and went down again and I started shaking and I felt her hit my g-spot multiple times and that's all it took for me to cum.

I came all over her fingers and her mouth and I felt her cleaning me up and she took her fingers out of my mouth and I looked at her and I saw her sucking the same fingers she fucked me with and I made eye contact and god I could cum just by watching her. She then grabbed a towel and cleaned me up and grabbed my clothes and helped me put them on and before we left she grabbed me and kissed me and I moaned and smiled as I tasted myself.

She pulled away after a minute "okay lets go before JJ wakes up" she said and I turned the lights off and opened the door slowly and walked out. As I was walking to the bed I looked at the clock and it was 6:20 well did we take so long I thought. I got in the bed and then Emily got in and she pulled the blanket over us and hugged me.

'Did I really just get fucked by Emily Prentiss my co-worker and my crush or whatever you want to call it while my other co-worker was sleeping. But what if this a one time thing I mean I lo-like her but she's known for fucking chicks and then leaving them but am I a one time thing. I mean she's cuddling with me which means she cared about me and this was not a mistake' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes feeling tired and drifted to sleep.

Emilys POV

After we finished we went back to bed and I cuddled with her. 

'Fuck what did I just do, why did I just fuck her I mean I always wanted this to happen but I'm the kind of person that only gets what they want and has one night stands so how am I suppose to tell her I regret this, wait do I regret it, no, I don't but I'm not the kind of person that is good in relationship with people I fuck I mean look at JJ and I right now, we stayed as fuck buddies. I mean I can tell y/n that I don't regret it but that it was just a one time thing, shit no, I'm gonna break her, she has a great heart and I don't have the guts to break her, shit what have you gotten yourself in Emily'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature content (only a bit)

Y/N POV

I woke up by the sound of an alarm and I looked around to see if it was my phone or someone's phone. "Turn that shit off y/n it's been going on for minutes" I heard JJ say "I-I'm sorry I can't find my phone" I said "well find it ASAP" she said. 'Jesus what is wrong with her can't she cut me some slack, I'm barely waking up and she's already yelling at me'. I looked under the pillow to see if my phone was there but it wasn't till I saw Emily move and she looked at me "here it was under my pillow" Emily said in her morning voice,god her morning voice is so HOT fuck.

I grabbed it and turned off the alarm "thanks" I said "welcome" she said and closed her eyes again. I got up and walked to the restroom and as soon as I turned on the lights I looked in the mirror and saw the marks Emily left me. 'Shit how am I supposed to cover these without letting JJ or the team see them, fuck they know I didn't leave with someone after dinner and JJ was with us and she will know something happened fuck'

I grabbed my phone and messaged Emily

Can you please bring me my bag?-y/n

While I waited for her to message me back I did the restroom. I then heard my phone buzz and I picked it up and saw it was Emily.

What for can't you get it-Emily 

No, cause if JJ is awake she will see the marks you left me-y/n

Really send me a picture-Emily

Is she for real right now god. I stood up and cleaned myself up and took a picture of my neck and send it to her.

Wow you look hot how bout you send me one of your chest yk just to see the 'marks'-Emily 

Really I'm not gonna send you a picture of my chest Emily- y/n

Well good luck getting your go-bag also JJ is awake so if I was you I would hurry up-Emily

Fuck fine I'll send it but please bring me my bag-y/n

I took another picture and send it to her 

Fuck you look gorgeous with my marks y/n, open the door- Emily

I opened the door for her and she got in 

As soon as the door closed she grabbed me by the neck and kissed me. We both fought for dominance but at the end she won. She then bit my bottom lip and I moaned but she didn't stop biting it till I felt it was too much and blood came out. 

"Fuck look at what you just did Emily" I said 

"Sorry you taste good and I felt like biting you" she said 

"Well you left me a bruise and people are gonna see it" I said getting mad

"So i don't care" she said 

"Whatever get out before JJ thinks were doing something" I said rolling my eyes at her 

I felt her grab my neck again and started adding pressure.

"Don't roll your eyes at me y/n" she said 

"Why,what are you gonna do about it" I said 

"Don't you tempt me y/n" she said 

"Whatever your all talk now get away from me" I said 

She didn't say anything back. Before I knew it she brought her hand down to my shorts and pulled them down with my panties too.

I looked at her with wide eyes "don't you dare" I said. But she didn't say anything.

Without warning she slid two fingers inside of me "f-fuck Emily" I said and I let out a moan. "Shut the fuck up" she said. 'Fuck not gonna lie I like this side of her it's so hot but what we are doing is wrong' I thought.

She started pumping them in and out at a fast pace and I tried to bite my lip to silence the moan but I couldn't and I let a loud moan.

"I fucking told you to shut up y/n" she said and she took her hand from my neck to my mouth and covered it.

"Now that's better you fucking whore" she said

'Fuck I swear her calling me a whore is so hot'

She continued to pump her fingers inside me fast. It felt so good but painful at the same time because I was sore from yesterday. She then added a third finger and went faster. I was moaning but they were silenced by her mouth which was a good thing because JJ would've heard them.

"Y/N and Emily are you guys alright" I heard JJ say. I looked at Emily "answer her" she said and she took her hand away from my mouth but while she finger fucked me.

"U-uh y- fuck yes" I said breathing hard and letting a low moan. 

"Okay why is Emily still there if she said she was only gonna bring your go bag and come back" JJ said. Emily then rubbed my clit fast and I moaned. "Shut the fuck up and answer her before she'll know I'm fucking you" Emily said whispering. My legs started shaking and I knew I was gonna cum but I had to answer JJ.

"S-she's h-helping me w-with something" fuck that's all I could say before I came.

"I guess" JJ said and walked away

I controlled my breath and stood there while Emily licked her fingers clean.

"Well that was fun" she said and before I could say anything she opened the door and left.

'Wow she really just fucked me while our co-worker was outside and just left without saying nothing to me.Whatever,what did I expect she's Emily Prentiss the girl who fucks everyone and of course I'm falling for her when she wants nothing to do with me' 

I looked at the mirror and I was such a mess. I took my clothes off and started the shower. After I was done I changed and started covering the marks up.

Emily's POV

I know I should be feeling bad for what I just did but I'm mad because y/n really tried me and said I was all talk so I had to show her I wasn't. I mean it won't be the first time I leave someone like that after I fucked them and it doesn't really matter to me. That who I am.

I got my clothes and changed in the room while JJ was in the bed scrolling thru her phone and y/n was in the shower. 

I finished changing and I saw a flash go on and I looked around and I saw Jeniffer look at me. 

"I swear if you took a picture of me I'm gonna fuck you up" I said getting more mad than I was already.

"Yeah whatever" she said and looked down at her phone again. I walked towards her and grabbed her phone. I saw it and of course she took a picture of me. And one thing you should know about me is that I don't like when people take pictures of me. So when I saw it I got angry and I looked at her and she looked right at my eyes and she knew I was mad.

"Look I'm sorry you can delete it if you want it's not a big deal" she said 

"Well you know I don't like people taking picture of me Jennifer so why take one" I said while deleting it

" I was just playing around and I felt like taking one" she said and grabbed her phone from my hands

" I don't fucking care if you felt like taking a fucking picture Jennifer if you know I don't like pictures don't fucking take one" I said yelling

"God Emily it's not that big of a fucking deal" she said 

Without thinking I grabbed her neck and choked her. 

"Look Jareau I don't fucking care what you say don't fucking do it again understand" I said 

"Y-yes" she said 

I let go of her and grabbed my things.

"Okay then I'll meet you guys in the lobby" I said and walked towards the door.

Y/N POV

As I was finished covering the last mark I heard Emily yell "I don't fucking care if you felt like taking a fucking picture Jennifer if you know I don't like pictures don't fucking take one"

What is going on out there and what is she talking about. I stood there and listened to their conversation and when I hear the door close I got my things together and opened the door and walked out the restroom.

I saw JJ crying and I looked around and saw that Emily was not there. 

"Are you okay" I said 

She looked at me and rolled her eyes and got up from the bed and walked towards me.

"Yes y/n, and don't you dare say anything about me crying or I'll tell everyone your fucking with Emily" she said 

'What the fuck how does she know that, did she hear us yesterday or did Emily tell her,no she wouldn't tell anyone. So then how does she know'

"I- what I don't know what your talking about" I said walking away and getting everything in my go bag

"Don't act dumb y/n I know your fucking around with her but let me just tell you one thing she doesn't care about you just like she doesn't care about me we are just her fuck buddies" she said 

I didn't say anything and I left her there standing in the middle of the room. 

I walked towards the elevator and got in.

'So I wasn't wrong I was just another of Emily's fuck buddy.'

The elevator stoped and the doors opened and I got out and walked to the lobby. While I was walking I saw the team already there and then I saw Emily look at me. I looked at her and then looked away. 

"Where's JJ" hotch said 

"She's in the room still changing" I said 

"Alright the jet leaves in 30 minutes so we can head out to the trucks to get put our things in there" he said and we all nodded and started walking towards the parking lot.

As I was walking I could feel someone staring at me and I knew it was Emily cause she was the only one behind me. 

"Stop staring at me Prentiss" I said 

"Oh so now it's Prentiss y/n" she said 

"Isn't that what they call you"I said 

"Yes but only when we are working and right now we aren't" she said already walking next to me 

"Yeah well I don't care if we are working or not I'm still gonna call you Prentiss" I said rolling my eyes 

"Well what got into you y/n a while ago you were moaning my name and now your mad at me" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her 

"Get your hands off me Prentiss" I said 

"Shut the fuck up and answer my question y/n"

Wtf is wrong with her and who does she think she is to talk to me like that.

"Dont fucking talk to me in that tone Emily" I said getting mad

"I'll talk to you however I fucking want now answer me" she said gripping my arm hard 

"Let go off me Emily your hurting me" I said 

She looked at me and saw that I was in pain and took her arm away.

"Sorry" she said 

"Shove your apology up your ass Emily" I said walking away 

"Stop you haven't answer my question" she said pulling me back to her again. Fuck can't she just leave me alone for a moment 

"Emily you fucking left me standing in the restroom after you fucked me and didn't say anything to me afterwards. How do you expect me to act after that" I said 

She didn't say anything and she let go of my arm.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I said and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content (only a bit in the beginning)

Y/N POV

It's been 2 weeks after the incident and since I've been with Emily. Yes we talk or whatever but only when its about the case which I'm okay with because I don't have nothing to talk to her. Right now I was getting ready to head to work. 

After finishing I got in my car and started to drive. After driving for 6 minutes I got into the parking lot and I saw Emily behind me. 'Great just what I needed' I thought. I parked in the spot I like and grabbed my go-bag and my phone.

I got out the car and walked to the elevator wanting to get there before Emily so I wont be stuck with her. As I got there I heard her yell "hold it please y/n". Oh how I missed hearing my name come out of her mouth. I don't know what it was about her voice but every time she would talk or say anything it sounded hot. I decided on holding the elevator doors open for her.

She got in and looked at me and gave me a smile 'god is she trying to kill me with her outfit, she looks so hot god I just want to kiss her and feel her inside m-' Stop y/n she just thinks of you like one of her fuck buddies. 

"Thank you y/n" she said 

"no problem" I whispered

I clicked the 6th button and looked at my phone so I wont start thinking of her. At some point ot got awkward without talking but I just didn't know what to talk about. I looked at her and I saw her looking at me already but when I looked into her eyes she was looking at me like the first time she fucked me. They were full of desire and lust. I got turned on by watching her and I looked away before I did something that I would regret later.

We were barely in the 3rd floor 'god cant this take any longer' I thought. Out of the nowhere I saw Emily push the 'stop' button and I looked at her confused at what she did. I was about to say something ,when I saw her drop her things and pushed me against the elevators door. We both locked eyes and I was breathing hard and my heart felt like it was gonna come out of me.

"You know y/n I'm tired of you trying to ignore me and not talking to me" she said 

"Well I don't care how you feel Emily" I said

"Is that true" she said 

"yes now get off me" I said trying to push her away

She grabbed my hands and pinned them on top of my head and with her other hand she choked me.

"Don't tell me what to do little girl" she said. 'fuck, her and her pet names drive me crazy'

"Or what, what are you gonna do about it" I said with a smirk

"Want me to show you" she said with a smirk and now I was taken back 

"I-" I didnt know what to say because I knew if something happened she would just act like nothing ever happen and that upsets me

"what cat got your tongue now" she said 

"no" I said and tried to move but she added pressure on my neck and on my hands

"were are you going y/n" she said getting closer to my face 

before I could answer she closed the gap between us and kissed me. 'Oh how much I missed her and her lips'. I kissed her back and she kissed me harder asking for entrance and I opened my mouth more. The kiss started to get heated and I knew people would question us on why the elevator stopped for a long time. She lowered herself to my neck and started sucking on my pulse and I let a low moan. I knew she had left a mark but I didn't care I was too busy enjoying it to get mad with her.

"Hm I missed this so much little girl" she said and I moaned again

"E-emily we need t-" she cut me of by letting go of my hands and bringing her hand to my lips

"Shh I know just 2 more minutes" she said 

And she kissed me again. I felt her hand lower down to my pants and she unbuckled my belt and then un bottomed my pants and she looked up to me. Asking me for permission and I just nodded.

I knew I was wet and that if she touched me I would break immediately. As she put her hand inside my pants and moved my panties I felt her push one of her fingers inside. I moaned at how good it felt "God your so wet little girl did I make you this wet" she said as she moved her finger in and out slowly.

"Y-yes" I said

"Good now I want you to look at me while I make you cum understand" she said and I nodded 

She then entered another finger and started moving fast all while her thumb touched my clit.

"Fuuck y-your fingers f-feel so g-good" I said as my eyes rolled to the back

" you look so good baby, look at me" she said 

I looked back at her and I could see her smirk as she looked at me enjoying her fingers

I was so close and all I could do was moan and yell her name but not that loud that people would be able to hear me.

"cum for me slut I can feel you clench around my fingers" thats all she had to say and I came around her finger 

"f-fuck emily" I said looking at her while my legs were shaking. She took her fingers out and brought them up to my mouth "open" she said and I opened my mouth. She then entered her fingers and told me to clean her up. I sucked on her fingers while looking at her I heard her let a low groan and I smiled.

"God your such a whore for my fingers" she said as she took them out 

She let me go and helped me with my clothes. 'Im glad she helped me and didn' do what she did last time. I might just forgive her' 

"Are you ready" she asked 

"Yeah" I said 

"Uhm here your gonna need this" she said giving me concealer to cover the marks she left me.

"Uh thanks" I said 

"Yeah no problem" she said 

She clicked the button and the elevator started moving.

Then we got to our floor and she let me get out first and then she followed behind.

As soon as we entered we saw everyone look at us but I just walked straight to my desk. 

"What are y'all looking at" Emily said 

"Are you guys okay" spencer said 

"Yeah why wouldn't we be" Emily said

"Well because the elevator stopped at 9:20 and then started going up again 20 minutes later." He said 

"Oh yeah I don't know what happened it just stopped out of the nowhere but we didn't want to make it a big deal so we waited till it moved again" she said and she looked at me

"Oh okay" spencer said

"So y/n are you gonna tell me what really happened in there" he said to me whispering 

"Nothing happened Spence" I said

"Hm yeah I don't believe you but whatever I'll find out later" he said 

I didn't say anything back and I looked down to the paper I had in my hands and tried to work on it but I couldn't focus at all. I was thinking about what just happened and how I told myself I wouldn't talk to her or let her do anything to me but look at me. Just got out the elevator where she finger-fucked me. 'God can this day go any faster'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily's POV

I couldn't stop staring at y/n, thinking of how good she looked while I fucked her. And how I wanted to do things to her that I've done to other people but if I do I know she would get attached and I can't let that happen but for now I'm considering her as one of my fuck buddies. Of course she won't know that that's how I think of her so it doesn't matter.

While we were working Aaron came out his office and walked towards the rest of the team.

"Guys we don't have a case so yall can go home early" he said 

"Oh thank god" I said 

"Well in that case do yall want to go to the bar" morgan said 

"Ill pay" rossi said 

"fine by me, what time" I said 

"8pm" morgan said 

"So y/n you going" I said 

"Uh sure" she said

I smiled at her and then I heard JJ mimic me "so y/n you going" she said and rolled her eyes at y/n I then turned around and looked at Jennifer and I saw her making faces at y/n and I got up and grabbed her arm and took her to the copy room. I could feel everyone looking at us but I didn't care. 

"What are you doing Emily" JJ said 

I ignored her and as soon as we got to the copy room I locked the door and pushed her against the door.

"Look Jennifer I'm gonna need you to stop being an asshole to y/n right now" I said 

"Why what are you gonna do if I don't stop" she said with a smile 'I swear I can never have her pinned against something without getting her turned on' I though. 

"Ill stop fucking around with you" I said. I knew she would stop as soon as I said that. I know that she wont ever want me to stop fucking around with her. And just like that her smiled turned into a frown.

"You wont do that" she said

"Try me Jennifer" I said while we locked eyes 

"Fine whatever ill stop it" she said 

"that's what I thought" I said pushing her away so I could open the door

"wait" she said and grabbed my wrist 

"what do you want" I said

She didn't say anything and she just grabbed my face and kissed me. I could feel her trying to be dominant against me but I grabbed her neck and started choking her and I felt her smile in between the kiss. I then pulled back and I heard her whine at the lost of contact.

"Were at work Jennifer and don't ever try to top me" I said and as I was turning around I saw y/n starring at me. 'Fuck just what I needed' 

"Hey y/n" I said walking towards her 

"Don't you 'hey y/n me' Emily, so what you fuck me one day and then fuck our co-worker the same day and act like nothing happened" she said 

"First of all lower your voice y/n and second don't you raise your voice at me and what is it to you if I'm fucking our co-worker" I said 

"You know your right its none of my business have a great day Emily" she said walking towards the elevators

I walked towards my desk and grabbed my things and as I grabbed them I saw JJ looking at me.

"What" I said 

"Nothing it was just a surprise that you would be fucking y/n and not tell me even thought I knew already" she said 

"What how'd you know" I said

"Emily I heard y/n moans when we were in the hotel" she said 

"Whatever this stays between us Jennifer so you better not say a word" I said 

She didn't say anything and I walked towards the elevator.

I got in my car and drove home. As I got there I went straight to the shower and cleaned myself up. While I was in the shower I thought about y/n and how I treat her and I felt bad but I I just don't know what is wrong with me. I only like to be with people once unless its JJ but with y/n it was different I started thinking of her more than fuck buddies which is not okay with me. Cause I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship with anyone no matter who they are. 

I finished showering and I change into something comfortable and got in bed and turned the tv on. 2 hours passed and I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:30 so I got up and got dressed.

After I got done changing I got my phone and headed to my car.

I drove for 5 minutes till I got to the bar and thats when I saw y/n walking next to someone that I didnt know. I got mad at seeing that and I got out the car and walked towards the entrace.

I then saw the whole team in one of the booths so I walked towards them.

"Hey Emily" JJ said 

"Hey, so where the drinks at" I said 

"Here they are" Pen said holding multiple shots and I immediately got one out of her hands and gulped it in a second

"Woah slow down princess I don't want you to get drunk so fast" Morgan said 

"Whatever I just needed it" I said and looked at y/n but I saw her talking to the girl next to her. 

Also did I mention she was wearing a short dress that you could see her ass and I was mad at her for wearing that knowing everyone would be looking at her. 

"So y/n whos your friend" JJ said 

"Oh um this is dani one of my best buddies if you know what Im talking about" she said while smirking 

I looked at her and we both locked eyes and she smiled and I saw her grabbed one of danis hand and interlocked their fingers. 'I swear she's testing me and Im about to loose my shit' 

I tried to ignore them and went to the bar and grabbed some shots and chucked them like if they were water. 

"hey" I heard someone say and I saw it was JJ. I knew she would help me forget about y/n for now so I grabbed her hand and walked towards the restroom.

As I opened the restroom door I saw y/n and her little buddy making out and her buddies hand under her dress and that just made me more mad. They hadn't notice that we were there till I let a loud cough and I saw y/n turn around and look at me. 

"oh uhm sorry we were j-" I cut y/n off

"save it y/n we don't want to know what you were doing" I said and getting out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content (a bit)

Y/N POV

Fuck what did I just do. 'How did I just get caught by the one and only Emily Prentiss, the girl that I like and have been fucking around with, FUCK'

"Shit Dani I'm sorry" I said looking down

"Don't be sorry" she said lifting my chin up

"Uhm we s-should get going" I said pushing her away from me but I felt her push me back so I wouldn't get away 

"Wait why I thought we were having some fun" she frowned 

"I- we were but we just got caught" I said 

"Y/N when we were together we got caught multiple times and you never cared so what changed" she said 

"Dani that was a long time ago things changed and you know that, and we would always get caught by your sister which is completely different to getting caught by my co-workers" I said 

"Yeah whatever y/n I bet they don't know about us do they" she said 

'Of course they don't because we are just fuck buddies, not like if we are dating or something'

"No why would they were are just 'friends' remember" I said

"Oh so they don't know your fucking with me" she said 

"No they don't Dani now stop I don't feel like arguing" I said

She didn't say anything and just stared at her. While I was thinking about the way Emily must feel right now. God she looked really pissed. But wait why was JJ with her and why was Emily grabbing her arm. Where they gonna come in here and fuck. 

Of course they were, Emily was pissed as soon as she saw Dani with me in the booth and JJ was with her so of course she was gonna fuck JJ to forget about me. 

"You've been fucking with her haven't you" Dani said out of the nowhere 

"Wh-what are you talking about" I said

"Don't play dumb y/n you've been screwing with the Emily chick that caught us right" she said 

"Dani my sex life is none of your business now let me go back to the team" I said 

"Whatever y/n" she said moving away and walking towards the door

'Shit now I lost my 'friend' and the girl I like in the same day. Great y/n, always fucking up everything in your life'

I looked in the mirror and wiped my tears away and fixed my dress and my hair. After I finished I walked out the restroom and looked for the team. And saw them still sitting on the booth from earlier.

I then walked towards the team and told them I was heading out. I didn't see Emily or JJ so I just taught they had both left together but boy was I wrong.

I walked towards the exit and as I turned to the corner I saw JJ pinned against the wall while Emily kissed her. 'Great just what I needed, I mean of course she was gonna do something with her after she found me making out with Dani' 

And just for my luck I had to pass besides them to get into my car.

I started walking towards them when I saw JJ tilt her head and she immediately looked at me. And I saw her smirking. 'Of course she took the chance to do that while Emily wasn't looking, god I was so mad. But why should I be if Emily and I aren't nothing and this is her chance to get me back after she caught me'

As I got near them I could hear JJ moan. And I rolled my eyes at her. 

"Can you guys get a room" I said and I saw Emily stop and turn around. 

"Ah y/n where's your 'friend' " she said 

"She left Emily" I said rolling my eyes 

"Ah why so mad y/n was she not as good as me" she said smirking

"Fuck off Emily" I said getting pissed

"Tell me y/n was she better than me" she said

'God she's fucking getting on my nerves' 

"Look Emily worry about your little fuck buddy and not my sex life" I said walking to my car

—————————————

Emily's POV

Fuck I was so pissed at y/n that I grabbed JJs arm and pulled her towards the exit and walked to the corner so no one could see us. I just wanted to forget about y/n and her little friend having her hand under her dress. When I'm the only one that should be able to touch her and not someone else.

As soon as I got to the corner I pinned JJ against the wall and kissed her hard. I heard her moan and with my knee I spread her legs apart and rubbed her clit against my knee. 

"Fuck Em" 

"Don't fucking talk or make any noise Jareau" I said choking her. I didn't need to hear her right now all I needed was to fuck her and think it was y/n instead. 

'Yeah you might think that it's wrong of me but whatever I really don't care at all' 

I lowered my hand and started rubbing on her clit with my thumb while I inserted two fingers. 

I heard JJ moaned and I added more pressure onto her neck till I knew she wouldn't be able to make a noice. I then started pumping my fingers in and out, going fast and then going slow.

I felt her clench around my fingers so I knew she was close and I could see her eyes roll to the back. 

"Cum for me you little fucking whore" I whispered 

And just like that her legs started shaking and she came all over my fingers. I took them out and brought them to her mouth.

"Open" I said

And she opened her mouth and I pushed my fingers inside her so she could clean them up.

"Shit that was so good" she said 

"Yeah, your a fucking whore for my fingers" I said and she smiled and kissed me. I lowered my head down to her neck and started kissing her and she tilted her head so I could get better access. 

"Can you guys get a room" someone said but I recognized the voice. 'It was from the one and only y/n y/l/n'

I turned around and I saw her looking at us. She looks pissed but whatever.

"Ah y/n where's your 'friend'" I said 

"She left Emily" she said rolling her eyes. 

"Ah why so mad y/n was she not as good as me" I said smirking

"Fuck off Emily" she said 'ah my little angel is pissed' I thought 

"Tell me y/n was she better than me" I said 

"Look Emily worry about your little fuck buddy and not my sex life" she said and walked away.

'Oh well whatever, I'm clearly drunk and I'll prolly not remember anything tomorrow'

"Well we should get going" I said to Jennifer 

We walked towards my car and I drove to my apartment. When I got there I let Jennifer sleep on my bed and I got the couch.

I then grabbed my phone and I looked thru my contacts and clicked on y/n.

Hey I know we were just fighting but I just wanted to know if you got home safe- Emily 

'God Emily what is wrong with you. Why is it that one minute your fighting with y/n and then your caring for her. Jesus get your shit together Emily cause your gonna end up breaking someone's heart and wont ever forgive yourself. So you either settle down and tell her the truth about how you feel about her or you end whatever is going on between us'

Minutes later of thinking I fell asleep.

———————————————-

Y/N POV 

It was now the next day and I woke up with a huge ass headache. I got myself some pills and got in the shower. I thought about everything that happened last night. I shook my head and started washing my body. 

After I was done I dried myself and got ready for the day. After I finished I got my phone and I noticed I had a text message from Emily so I opened it.

Hey I know we were just fighting but I just wanted to know if you got home safe- Emily

'Wow that girl really does have mood changes' 

I didn't text her back knowing it was the next day. I got all my things together and headed to work.

When I got to work I saw that everyone was there except JJ and Emily. Of course they would go home together.

I walked up to my desk and pulled my chair back and sat down. I then dropped my things on my desk and I put my head down because the headache was getting worse.

"Y/N are you okay" I heard spencer say 

I didn't feel like talking so I gave him a thumbs up. 

"Are you sure" he said 

"Yup" I muttered

"You have headache don't you" he said 

"Yeah" I whispered

"Well did you take something for the pain" he said 

I moved my finger up and down letting him know I did.

After a while I heard someone say "hey guys" and I immediately knew it was Emily.

I picked my head up and I saw her walk to her desk. 

"Hey uhm y/n you don't look so good are you okay" Emily said 

'Oh fuck I have to throw up'

I got up and ran to the restroom and as soon as I got there I threw up. While I was throwing up I felt someone grab my hair. 

"Hey it's okay your okay y/n" of course it was Emily

After I stopped I sat there thinking about everything that was going on. I don't know why but I started crying and I felt Emily hug me and at that moment I forgot about all the bad things we've been thru or what she's put me thru. I hugged her back and continued sobbing.

———————————————

Emily's POV

As I let her cry on me I kissed her in the head. 'God she's broken and I'm the one who broke her'

"Hey everything's okay y/n let it out" I said as I stroked her hair.

After a while of being there I felt her move away and I saw her eyes and I saw that she was in pain. 'The same pain I caused her'

"Hey you okay" I said

"Y-yeah, uh t-thank you" she said

"No need to thank me y/n you know I'm always here for you" 

'tell her Emily before you break her more'

"I- um wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. And for the pain I've caused you since the day everything happen you know and um I wanted to tell you that I" before I could finish I heard Penelope walk in.

"Omg y/n are you okay" pen said 

"Yeah" y/n said 

"Good" pen said 

"I well come on let me help you get up" I said sticking my hand out

And y/n grabbed it and I pulled her up.

"Uh well I'll see you guys later" I said walking towards the door

"W-wait em what were you gonna say before Penelope came in" y/n said 

"Oh um nothing that's important, take care y/n" I said walking away. 

'Great Emily you blew out your chance to tell y/n how you felt about her'  
————————————————


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content + homophobic slurs

1 month later.....

Emily's POV

It's been a month since I've talked to y/n and when we do talk it's only about the case and nothing else. Which is alright cause I don't have nothing to tell her 'I mean when I had the chance to tell her I lo-liked her we got interrupted and we haven't talked about it since'. Today we didn't have a case so hotch told us to go home and have our phones with us just in case we got a case.

As I grabbed my things I heard Rossi and Morgan talk about going to the bar and I really didn't feel like going knowing damn well what happened last time. It has also been two weeks since I've stopped fucking around with Jennifer cause she supposedly met someone so we ended whatever we had. 'But not gonna lie I miss sex and I couldn't be with y/n nor Jennifer so I've been moody lately with everyone which is why I'm trying to ignore everyone and focus on doing my job'.

"So Prentiss you coming" Morgan said 

"Uh no,I'll pass tonight" I said 

"Well then I guess you'll have to meet y/n's new girlfriend another time"

'What since when was she dating someone and how come I never knew' I looked at her and she looked down.

"Really new girlfriend interesting well then what time are we going"

"8" 

"Well then I'll see you guys soon" I said 

I walked to the elevator and thought about y/n's new girlfriend and why am I the last one to know about it. And why is she even dating someone. 'Wait Emily why are you jealous YOU ARE NOT TOGETHER and when you had the chance to make things right and settle down you stayed quite'

The elevators doors close but opened as soon as I saw someone enter. I looked up and it was y/n. 'Great she's the last person I want to be with alone'.

I moved to one side and moved my hand to click the button but we both brushed our hands together as we pushed the same button. I turned to look at her and she looked at me back. We stayed there staring at each other till I couldn't take it anymore and I closed the gap between us and kissed her hard. 

——————————————

Y/N POV

Fuck I told myself I wouldn't do anything with her again but here we are kissing in the elevator with her hand wrapped around my neck and pinned against the wall.

'Wait, I have to stop I have jazz'

"E-em we need to stop" 

"Why,don't you miss me or is it because you got someone new" 

"I-yeah I missed you but I have jazz"

She pulled away but he hand was still wrapped around my neck.

"So that's her name, when did you meet her and how come I'm barely knowing about her" 'is she jealous'

"I met her the week we stopped talking to each other and I went to a bar and we talked for a while till I got drunk and she took me home, and you didn't know about her cause it's none of your business"

"If it's none of my business then why does everyone else know but not me"

"Because Garcia looked thru my text messages and she saw jazz messages and I told her not to tell no one but I guess she told everyone but not you"

"Interesting well I'll see you later" she said taking her hand from my neck as the elevator stopped but before she walked away she grabbed me again and kissed me. 'God I missed her lips, wait y/n you have jazz and you like her' Emily then pulled away and smirked as I blushed.

"I hope you remember how my lips feel against yours when 'Jazz' kisses you" and just like that she walked away and I stood there before the door close and got out.

I drove back to my apartment and the first thing I see is a jacket on the floor that is not mine and Jazz doesn't wear jackets only hoodies so it was weird. As I walked in and closed the door slowly I heard moans coming from inside my bedroom. 'Please don't tell me it's Jazz getting fucked by someone on my own apartment and bed'.

The door was not completely closed so I peeked and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jazz was getting fucked by the only and only Jennifer Jareau. 

"So this is why you didn't show up to work Jennifer" I said as I entered MY room

They both covered themselves up and both looked at me. I looked at Jazz and she got up with the bedsheet around her. 

"Baby this is not what it looks like" 

"Don't call me baby JAZZ, and since when have you been sleeping with my co-worker" 

"W-what you guys work together" 

"Uh y/n I didn't know that she had a girlfriend she never mentioned anything about being with someone" JJ said 

"Really well now you know but don't worry it's over and I'm gonna grab some clothes and Jazz I want you out of my apartment by today and forget about me. And Jennifer since you missed work today we are going to the bar if you want to go then we'll be there at 8" I said. I was so pissed that I leaned forward and punched JAZZ multiple times till Jennifer stopped me.

"Y/N stop I know she hurt you but don't do anything stupid that will jeopardize your life and job" JJ said 

"Let me go and don't touch me after you've fucked my ex girlfriend" 

"Y/N I told you I didn't know she had a girlfriend and I didn't know this was your apartment either cause there was no pictures of you cause trust me if I knew I wouldn't be here" 

"Does Emily know about this" 

"No because I told her I had met someone and she broke things off"

"Well then I'm leaving and fucking clean MY fucking room and change the bedsheets I don't want to be sleeping on the same bed as you guys fucked, I'll see you later and JAZZ get the fuck up from the floor and fix my apartment and get your shit out of here"

I then grabbed some clothes and walked back to my car. 

'Fuck I can't believe this just happened why can't I just have someone that would love me and not cheat with me or sleep with people I know'

I wiped the tear I had and got my shit together. 'It's not even worth crying over someone who doesn't want you'

I drove to the nearest hotel and got a reservation for a room. When I got there I grabbed my things and got the key. 

As soon as I opened the door I threw all my shit and got in the bed. 

Minutes later I got a message from Jazz and Jennifer.

Hey y/n I know you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened and please don't mention what happened to no one- JJ

Y/N baby please come back I need you, I know I fucked up but I need you and what I did was a mistake please give me a second chance- Jazz

'This chick really thinks I would get with her after seeing her getting fucked by my coworker in my own apartment and bed, she's fucking dumb, and JJ god why doesn't she want people to know my ex cheated on me with her?'

I ignored both of them and I decided to text Emily. 

Hey so my car doesn't want to turn on and I was wondering if I could carpool with you but if you don't want to then it's okay- y/n

Immediately I received a message back. Damn is she excited to hear from me.

Of course but umm what about your girlfriend Jess or whatever her name is- Emily 

Oh don't worry about her- y/n 

Well then I'll be there at 7:40- Emily 

Thank you, your the best- y/n

After a while I got in the shower and got myself cleaned up and then I got out and dried my hair and did some curls. 

I then grabbed the dress I got and the heels. After I put them on I decided to take a picture and send it to Emily to see if she liked it, well more like I wanted to tease her. God I need to get laid tonight.

After I hit send I waited a while and then I got a notification from Em.

Wow y/n you look so good, but the dress is too short and people would be able to see your ass- Emily 

Thank you, that's the point Em I want people to stare at me, also why do you care if people stare at my ass- y/n

Because no one else is able to stare at you unless its me little girl- Emily

Hm is that so well too bad I don't have any other dresses and I'm not home right now- y/n

I'll let you borrow one of mine and why aren't you at home,where are you?- Emily

I'm good I like this dress on me and I'm not at home because I didn't feel like being there so I got a reservation at a hotel- y/n

Hmm interesting well send me the location and the room number I'm about to head out-Emily 

I send her the location and room number, and while I waited for her I did my makeup and put some red lipstick that matched my dress.

10mins later.....

I checked the time and saw it was 7:40 and I then heard a knock on the door and I got up and walked towards the door and checked the peephole and saw it was Emily. 'Fuck she looks so HOT with the red suit she has'. I opened the door and I saw her look at me with her mouth wide open.

I smirked and pulled her inside.

"Hey, you look HOT in that suit" 

"I-wow y/n you look fucking HOT and beautiful too" 

She then kissed me. 'God I hope one day she settles down so I could lov- be with her'.

"As much as I like kissing you we have to head out" I said 

"Or we could just stay here and have fun" she said 

"I would like that love but I really want some drinks" I said looking down as I remembered what happened with Jazz

"Hey you okay" Emily said as she picked my chin up to see her

"Yeah" 

"Are you sure, you know you can talk to me right y/n, no matter if I've put you thru so much I'm always here for you" 'wow I never knew she could be soft and caring, I mean yeah I love her dominant side but when she's not being toxic or jealous I fall more in love with her but then we go back to square one she doesn't want me'

"Yeah I know and I'll tell you later okay" 

"Alright, you know I missed talking to you" 

"Yeah me too" 

"Well then let's go" she said as she grabbed my hand

After we got in the car she started driving and she put her hand on my thigh and started moving it up and down. God I was getting so turned on by watching her grip the wheel and how hot she looked. 

She turned to see me and I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else before I make her stop the car and make her fuck the shit out of me. 

"Hey you okay" 

"Uh yeah" 

"Are you sure" 

"Yeah I'm just- nvm"

"What, what happened with you and Jazz"

"What, what do you mean what happened with Jazz and me"

"Well I thought she was coming tonight but then you said 'dont worry about her' so what happened" 

"Uh we broke up" 

"Oh, uh may I ask what's the reason you guys broke up"

"Uh- well she cheated on me"

"Oh, I'm sorry y/n" 

"It's okay I'm just happy that we are going to the bar to get drunk" 

"Well then, don't drink to much cause I'm the one that is gonna take you home tonight"

"Really what if I find someone and they take me home" I said with a smirk 

"Yeah I don't think so your gonna be with me and only me" 

"Ugh em I need to get laid and forget about Jazz so I might take someone home" I teased her again 

"Look y/n if you want to get laid you know you have me and I won't hesitate to fuck the shit out of you and I'll make you forget about Jazz and you know that so your gonna be with me at all time understand"

'Oh fuck she's bold I mean she's really good with her tongue oh and her fingers god they feel so good inside me. Or when she's thrusting the strap in me so hard while she chokes me and spits on my mout-'

"Y/N stop daydreaming of me fucking you were here already" she said with a smirk. 'Wait what how does she know I was thinking of her fucking me'.

We both got out the car and she grabbed my hand as we entered the bar.

We saw the team already drinking in a booth and we walked towards them. I saw JJ look at me but looked away immediately. We both sat down and Garcia asked what we wanted and I told her some tequila shots. 

She then came back with the shots and I immediately gulped 2 of them without hesitation. "Woah hold up y/n we don't want you to get drunk so fast" Morgan said 

"Sorry I just needed them" 

"So where's Jazz"

I then saw Jennifer looked at me and I looked at her and then looked at Morgan.

"Well she had a patient that needed surgery so she couldn't make it" I lied

"Well then next time we come you can bring her" 

"Yeah anyways I'm gonna go get more shots anyone want something"

"A beer for me" Rossi said

"Same here" Hotch said 

"Well then I'll be back" 

I got up and walked towards the bartender and ordered tequila, patron, and some vodka shots for me and two beers for Rossi and hotch.

The girl gave me the beers and I told her I would come back to get the shots. After I took the beers to them I went back and grabbed well more like gulped all of the shots. 'Yeah I know it's bad mixing lots of shit together but you know at least it'll make me forget everything'. 

"Woah slow down there miss i thought they were for your friends over there" 

"Well you thought wrong" I said 

"You know it's bad mixing them together" 

"Yeah so" 

"So what's the reason your drinking them"

"I got cheated on and I'm just trying to forget about it" 

"Well you know my brake is in 3 minutes we can prolly talk about it" 

"Sorry as much as I would love to talk about it I need someone to fuck me" 'yeah I was drunk already'

"Well I can help you with that" 

'Not gonna lie she was pretty and hot but not as hot as Emily but hey this is my chance to get laid'

"Well what are you waiting for" 

"Meet me in the restroom in a min" 

I got up and fixed my dress and I felt someone smack my ass. 

"Dude what the fuck keep your hands to yourself" I said pushing the old man 

"How can I keep my hands to myself when you walk into the bar with a dress showing your whole ass like a whore"

I was about to slap him when I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Y/N calm down let me handle it" Emily said 

I saw her grab the old man and pushed him against the table that was near and saw her whisper something in his ear. 

"Now I suggest you leave right now before I make your life miserable" she said and walked him outside.

I followed her and she let go of him and he walked away before screaming.

"YOU FUCKING DUKES,YALL ARE GOING TO HELL" 

I saw Emily get pissed and walked towards him but I grabbed her arm before she could kill him.

"Hey em don't it's not worth it" 

"I can't let him go after what he said y/n"

"Yes you can now take me home I need you to fuck me" I said and kissed her

She picked me up and got the keys out and opened the car. 

"You think you can wait till we get to my apartment" she said in between kisses 

"Maybe so hurry before I change my mind" I said 

She helped me get in the car and then she messaged the team saying she was taking me home cause I was too drunk.  
————————

Emily's POV

We got to my apartment and I helped y/n get out and took her inside. I knew she was drunk so I wasn't gonna make her do anything she didn't want to. 

When I closed the door she pushed me against it and grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed her back and I felt her hands under my dress and I moaned as I felt her hand on my thigh.

"B-baby your drunk right now I don't want to take advantage of you" I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Please I'm in not look I'll walk in a straight line if you want but please I need to feel you" she said while making puppy eyes 

"Ugh y/n why do you do this to me" I said as I grabbed her by the neck and kissed her. 

"Fuck me DADDY" she whispered in my ear

I let a small groan and picked her up and took her to my room.

"Strip" I said as I pushed her to the bed

"Yes DADDY" she smirked 

After she striped I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the bed and got on top of her. 

"Now this is what I want you to do, your gonna look at yourself getting fucked by me in the mirrors" I said pointing to the ceiling. 'I had people come over and put them a while ago and I haven't used them with no one as you know cause I haven't had Alex and y/n is the first one to look at herself getting fucked by me on them'

"Fuck when did you get those" she said as she looked up 

"A while ago but I haven't had sex and I never got to use them and now your here" I said 

I kissed her again and I pushed my tongue inside of her and I felt her hands on my coat and she took it off while she removed my shirt and my pants.

After she took my clothes off I was left with my sports bra and boxers.

"Wait here" I said as I got up and ran to the closet

I grabbed the strap and the cuffs from the box. 

I then walked towards her and she saw me with the cuffs and strap and she smirked and brought her hands together. 

"Look at you being a good girl for DADDY" I said as I cuffed her hands

"I'm always a good girl for DADDY" she said 

I then pinned her wrist on top of her head and wrapped my lips around her boob and she let a small moan. 

I then lowered my hand to her core and slipped a finger inside and I could feel how wet she was. 

"Look at daddy's girl all wet and ready to get fucked like the whore she is" I said 

"F-fuck yes, please fuck me daddy"

I slipped another finger and started thrusting them in a fast pace. 

"F-fuck more" she said 

I added a third finger and picked the speed higher. She was a moaning mess and I saw her close her eyes and I stopped.

"N-no don't stop" 

"Open your fucking eyes and look up" I said and she obeyed me and looked up.

"Good girl" 

I moved my fingers again and she let a loud moan as I hit her g-spot. She was close and I knew as I could feel her clench around my fingers. 

"Does daddy's little whore have to cum" I said and she nodded 

"Words baby" 

"F-fuck -ah- yes I have to cum" 

"Cum for me you fucking whore" 

As soon as I finished my sentence her legs started shaking and she came around my fingers. 

I took my fingers off and brought them up to her mouth. "Open and taste yourself baby" I said 

She opened her mouth and sucked my fingers clean as we kept eye contact. I kissed her again and pulled away as I got an idea. 

I got off of her and looked for a belt and as soon as I found one I grabbed it and picked her up. 

"Now baby I'm gonna put this around your neck and if I hear you make any noise I'm gonna make it tighter understand" I said 

"Yes DADDY" she smirked 

I wrapped it around her neck and pulled it a bit and she let a low moan. 

"Ah I see you liked it" I said 

I put the strap on me flipped us over so I could be on the bottom. 

"Now baby im gonna fuck you like this while you look up and look at yourself understand" 

"Y-yes"

Without warning I picked her up and pulled her down into the strap and she let a lout moan and I grabbed her neck while I pulled on the belt. 

"Shut up and take it you slut" 

As I choked her with both my hand and belt I moved her head up so she could look at the mirror. And I started thrusting in her while she tried to stay quite.

I then moved faster and she moaned again. I stopped and brought her head down and slapped her.

"I told you not to make a sound you whore" I then moved again but faster this time and I looked up and I could see tears running down her cheeks and I smirked to myself. 

"Look at you being fucked by me and with a belt around your neck as I'm deep inside you" I said 

I then grabbed her and flipped us again so I was on top of her. 

She looked at me and opened her mouth. 'Naughty Girl, I knew what she wanted and I gave it to her'

I spit on her mouth and she swallowed and smirked at me.

"Your such a fucking whore y/n did you know that" I said as I thrusted into her. 

"F-fuck DADDY I can feel you so deep" she said 

"I know you can baby" 

I then pulled out but immediately went back in. 

"Make all the noise you want baby I want the whole neighborhood know that your such a whore for my cock" I said and moved faster as I took the belt off and wrapped my hand around her neck as choked her hard but not that hard.

"S-shit faster please" 

And I fucked her faster as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Fuck look at yourself taking my cock so well for me" 

"F-fuck I need to cum" 

I stopped and she whined. 

"Sorry baby but I'll let you come in a bit" 

As I was still inside her she moved her hips up but I grabbed her and stopped her.

After 2 minutes I started moving again. 

As I moved inside of her I rubbed her clit in a fast pace. 

"FUCK DADDY, s-slap me and s-spit on me again" she said 

I slapped her again and she opened her mouth and I spit on her and saw her swallow again. 

"You fucking whore, I own you do you understand" I said choking her 

She only moaned and nodded but I slapped her and choked her harder.

"Say it y/n say I own you" I said going harder and faster. 

"F-fuck y-you own me EMILY" she yelled and moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Good girl"

"Fuck I- need to cum, can I cum please DADDY" 

"Go ahead and cum for me baby" I said 

She then started cumming hard around my cock and her eyes rolled to the back as she was breathing fast. 

"Good girl" I said as I kissed her

I let her calm down for a bit and when I saw she was okay I pulled out and took the strap off and the cuffs from her wrist and picked her up bridal style and helped her get in the toilet. 

"Here baby pee and let me run a bath for you" I said as I turned the water on. 

After she finished I checked the water to see if it was good and the I grabbed her and helped her get in. I then got it with her and sat her in front of me.

"Hey you okay"I said 

"Yeah I'm good" 

"I'm gonna clean you up okay" I said

"Okay" 

I started washing her hand and then her body. And I washed myself up and after I was done I grabbed some towels and wrapped her in one of the towels and helped her dry herself. 

"Here I'll let you borrow some clothes of mine" I said as I grabbed some clothes. 

I then helped her with the clothes and then I got changed. 

"Let me just take this off" I said walking to the bed and taking the bedsheet off

"Alright now you can go to the bed and I'll be right back I'm gonna wash these" I said and she went to the bed.

I came back and I saw her looking up and I laid down next to her and she looked at me and I saw that she was thinking of something. 

"Hey what's on your mind" 

"What are we Emily?" She said 

I looked at her shocked. 'Shit Emily this is your time to tell her how you feel'

"Y/N I-

—————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the ending......


End file.
